Unexpected Change
by tkmemmott
Summary: AU: What happens when the BAU faces some unexpected changes to the team. How will everyone handle the changes? Will JJ be able to face the daunting task placed in front of her? What happens when a familiar face returns to the BAU, this time for good... ON HIATUS :(
1. The Offer

JJ just stared at the piece of paper. The piece of paper with the official request that she had been given in the meeting she just had with Matt. She just stared at it trying to wrap her mind around everything.

With a sudden rush of fear and anger JJ stood up from her desk in the bullpen and all but ran to Aaron Hotchner's office. Without knocking she stormed into the room.

"What the hell is this?" JJ practically screamed slamming the paper down on Hotch's desk.

"Shit," Hotch mumbled knowing exactly what JJ was talking about before even picking up the paper.

"JJ take a seat." Hotch said calmly. He stood up and walked over to close his office door and close the blinds on his windows.

"This is a joke right?" JJ couldn't believe this. It couldn't be happening.

"No, it's not." Hotch answered returning to his seat.

"You can't be serious!" JJ was back to yelling. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this information?"

"Say yes." Hotch again responded very calmly.

JJ stared opened mouth at her boss. She couldn't believe he agreed with this. "You want me to say yes? Hotch, you're insane!"

"That is very possible." Hotch deadpanned. "JJ, it's an amazing opportunity."

"Do you remember the results of my last 'amazing opportunity'?" JJ was quick to point out.

"This isn't like last time," Hotch responded, remembering all too well what happened last time.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked still feeling angry.

"Because I helped set it up." Aaron admitted.

"You're to blame for this?" JJ was hysterical.

"Not entirely, no." Hotch said with the same expression he always wore. "They asked for names and the only person I saw that would be perfect for this is you."

JJ was too furious for words. How could he have just gone over her head like this? Did it not matter what she wanted.

"No," JJ stated.

"JJ, you can't just say no." Hotch felt bad for how this was handled. He was hopping he could talk to her about it before the official offer was made.

"Like hell I can't." JJ couldn't believe it, did he not care that's not what she wanted.

"This is an order Agent Jareau." Hotch became very serious and official. JJ couldn't even remember the last time Hotch called her Agent Jareau.

"Then I quit." JJ stood up from where she was seated.

"You aren't going to quit over this." Hotch said showing a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Watch me." JJ upholstered her gun and placed it on Hotch's desk along with her badge.

"God dammit Jennifer put your gun away." Hotch yelled. But JJ ignored him, she made her way over to the door and was about to open it when Hotch yelled again. "Sit your ass down! Now!"

JJ turned to look at Hotch. "Excuse me?"

"Sit down." Hotch ordered in a deathly calm voice. He had never been so mad at JJ before.

JJ walked over to his desk and just stood there. "Why?"

"Why what?" Aaron asked.

"Why me?" JJ couldn't figure it out. "Of all the agents in the Bureau, why me?"

"Because you're the only one I trust with this." Hotch admitted. "Of everyone I work with on a daily basis you are the only one who I would want doing this."

"What about Rossi? Or Spence?" JJ asked. She couldn't possibly do this job.

"Rossi already told me it wouldn't happen when he first came back to the BAU and Reid couldn't do this job. He's a great Agent but he wouldn't be able to excel at this. You can." Hotch was pleading for JJ to say yes. "Look, we aren't asking for an answer today. Go home, talk to Will but don't say no, at least not yet."

"Hotch," JJ shook her head, she sat down feeling defeated. "I'm not ready for something like this."

Hotch stood up and walked over to her. "JJ, the offer wouldn't have been made if I wasn't absolutely sure you were capable of doing this."

"But why? Why now?" JJ was so confused. She had definitely not expect this when she walked into work this morning.

"JJ, I love this job and I love our team but my family has to come first and right now Jack needs me." Hotch sat down in the chair next to JJ. "I'm not saying I wont ever come back but I can't put the team first right now. I need someone I trust to take my place." Hotch put a had on JJ's shoulder. "That person's you."

Hotch looked down for a moment and back up at JJ. "Please, say yes. I know you will be an amazing Unit Chief."

"Hotch," JJ began but she didn't know what to say. How could they be losing not only Morgan but now Hotch? What was happening to their team?

"Talk to Will. Just promise me you'll talk to him about it." Hotch said not wanting to overwhelm JJ but he knew she would be the best possible Unit Chief for the BAU. "Let me know your answer by Friday."

"Fine, I'll talk to Will." JJ agreed. "Don't bring it up to the others until later, okay?"

"Of course." Hotch agreed.

JJ stood up and grabbed her gun and badge off of the desk. She looked at Hotch one last time before making her way to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hotch." JJ said turning towards her boss.

"See you in the morning." Hotch agreed and took his seat behind his desk. With that JJ walked out, her mind spinning a million miles an hour.


	2. The Changes

**A/N Hey everyone! So I'm going to try my best to not do too many A/N's but I figured I should put one on this chapter. First of all thank you to everyone who read my first chapter! I am so excited to write this story and I have a lot of different ideas and plans for it. I'm the type of writer that with the stories I put out there the more comments and reviews I get the faster I write because your feedback means a lot to me. I will try and respond to everyone. Please be patient and understanding with me. I have a job and family that will come before my writing so some times you'll have to wait a bit for an upload. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and let me know where you think I'm going with it. It's always fun for me to read your ideas. Thanks again and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters (if I did Hotch and Morgan wouldn't have left)**

Chapter 2: Changes

"I don't know what to do Will." JJ admitted as she sat on the couch. The couple had just put their two beautiful boys to bed and JJ finally told her husband about what had happened at work.

"Cher, Hotch is right, it's an amazing offer." Will admitted. "You would be an amazing Unit Chief, I don't doubt that for a second."

"Will," JJ began but she didn't know what to say. She was stuck. How could she possibly take the place of Aaron as Unit Chief?

Before they could finish talking JJ's phone rang.

JJ sighed as she picked up her phone, "Agent Jareau."

 _"_ _Well good evening Agent."_ Came the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Oh my God, Emily." JJ was so happy to be hearing from her. It had been way too long. "How are you? What's going on?"

 _"_ _Oh you know just the same old Interpol stuff."_ Emily said. _"_ _Listen I'm in DC for a bit and I'd love to see you and the fam."_

"Really? That would be so great!"

 _"_ _Oh good, because I just pulled up to your place…"_ Emily said. That was when JJ heard a car pulling into her driveway.

"No way…" JJ said making her way over to the window. Sure enough there was a cab in her driveway. "Is that really you?"

 _"_ _It sure is."_ Emily laughed. She stood up out of the taxi and waved towards her best friend. JJ hung up the phone and ran out of the house.

"You're crazy." JJ called.

"That's why you love me." She called back and ran to hug JJ.

JJ pulled away. Shaking her head. "What are you doing in DC?"

"That's a long story." Emily answered, not really wanting to get into the details right then.

"Come on," JJ said walking towards the house.

"Hey Will." Emily said as they walked towards the front door.

"Emily," Will smiled and hugged his friend. "It's been way too long."

"I agree." Emily smiled back at him. "Now, where are the boys?"

"Emily, it's 10:00pm. They're asleep." JJ laughed

"Right." Emily laughed.

"I'll leave you two ladies to talk." Will leaned in and kissed JJ.

"Uh no you don't," Emily protested.

"I have to be to work early tomorrow." Will explained. "I have to testify in a trial and it's going to be a long day."

Will hugged Emily again. "It's really good to see you Em."

"You're breaking my heart LaMontagne." Emily teased. "But I'll just have to get over it. Get some good sleep."

"I'm truly, deeply sorry." Will teased back. "Goodnight Ladies, don't keep her out too late Emily."

Giving another short but sweet kiss to his wife, Will bid the girls farewell and retreated to his room.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this." Emily kind of felt bad for just showing up with now warning.

"What are you talking about. I'm so happy you're here." JJ felt the happiest she had all day. "Should we call Penelope and go for drinks?"

"Sounds perfect!" Emily agreed.

XX

Hotch's POV

Hotch sat at his desk thinking about todays conversation with JJ. He was just prayed that the way she found out wasn't going to draw her away from taking the job. He knew she would be amazing and she was the only one he trusted to lead the team.

He couldn't believe that Matt just went and jumped the gun like that. Hotch had had a plan to help soften the blow. He was going to tell her that someone very important to the team would be returning but he never got the chance.

Just then Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." Aaron answered as usual.

" _You didn't tell her?"_ Came the voice of the very agent he had just thought about.

"I'm sorry, the whole thing got messed up and Matt told her about the whole Unit Chief thing before I could tell her about you." Hotch tried to explain.

" _It's fine Hotch, I'll figure it out." The women replied. "See you in the morning."_

"Yeah," Hotch agreed. He was screwed.

XX

Emily had just returned from making a phone call. God she loved these girls.

"So how long do we have you?" Penelope asked the question that was on both hers and JJs mind all night, both to afraid to ask.

"Oh for a little bit." Emily vaguely answered.

"Well, I'll take it." JJ laughed.

The girls spent the next 3 hours sitting in JJ's living room, just talking. That is until Will walked in because of a sudden out burst of laughter.

"Great, there's another one." Will muttered. "You three are going to wake up the boys."

"Sorry," Penelope, Emily and JJ all apologized at the exact same time.

"Go back to bed." JJ stood up and walked over to her husband. "Don't worry we'll be quiet."

Will just gave her this look to say 'yeah right'.

"You know I probably should get home." Penelope stood up and hugged Emily and JJ. "Sorry Will."

"Goodnight Penelope." Will muttered in response.

"Will, Emily's going to stay here tonight. If that's okay?" JJ told him.

"Yeah that's fine. Just make sure you both get some sleep." Will agreed kissing JJ. "Come to bed soon, okay?"

"I'll be in in a minute." JJ confirmed. "I'm just going to get her set up in the spare room."

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight." Emily called back.

The two girls both made there way to the spare room to get Emily set up for the night. JJ finished up her preparation and then bid her friend goodnight.

"Ah I get my wife back." Will sleepily cheered as JJ dropped into bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry for waking you." JJ apologized again.

"Oh you're fine." Will laughed. "I just didn't want to boys to wake."

JJ didn't say anything, just nodded and closed her eyes.

"Are we going to finish that conversation from earlier?" Will broke the silence

"I'd rather not." JJ confessed. "At least not right now."

"Okay, but we will have it." Will warned and with that the couple nodded off to sleep.

XX

JJ kissed all three of her boys goodbye and left to work, her mind still reeling with the decision she had to make.

She had always wanted to progress to a Unit Chief position but she never expected it to be this fast or even this unit. She had never really thought about the possibility of her still being around when Hotch left. It just didn't seem real.

Just as JJ pulled into her parking space her phone rang indicating she had a text.

 _Sorry I didn't say goodbye this morning, you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Thanks for everything! -Emily_

JJ had been sad to wake up and find Emily gone this morning. She figured Emily had a long day ahead of her if she was here for Interpol.

JJ got out of her car and was just about to grab her bag when she heard, "Morning JJ."

"Hey Spence." JJ stood up and looked over to her friend. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I have some paper work to finish." Reid informed her. "What about you?"

"Same." JJ confirmed. "I had a bit of a long day yesterday but didn't get much done."

Reid just nodded.

The two friends proceeded to walk into the Bureau together and up to the 6th floor. Strangely Hotch was there waiting at the elevator.

"JJ, I need to see you in my office." Was the only thing Hotch said before walking away.

"Well hello to you too," JJ muttered as she walked to the bullpen and up to Hotch's office.

"Hey," JJ said walking in and closing the door.

"Did you talk to Will?"

"I see we're skipping the small talk." JJ observed. "We started to but nothing has been decided."

"JJ the time lines been moved up." Hotch informed her. "I need an answer by tomorrow."

"Seriously?" JJ felt even more overwhelmed now then she ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry but thing have been moved up and Matt and I both agreed that it would be best to make the change as quickly as possible."

JJ studied Hotch. "What's really going on here?"

"JJ I explained this to you yesterday." Hotch pointed out. "I'm stepping down for Jack."

"Hotch, I'm not an idiot. I can tell there's something more going on here."

"JJ just drop it." Hotch ordered.

"Aaron.." JJ began to protest but Hotch cut her off.

" Look JJ, I know you can lead this team and that the team will follow you. I need a decision by tomorrow morning." Hotch stood up. "We have a meeting in 20 so please let the team know."

XX

The team all sat in their usual places around the table in the briefing room, except for Hotch.

"What's this meeting about?" Spence turned toward Rossi.

Rossi just shook his head, "No clue."

"Do we have a case?" Spence turned toward Garcia.

"Not that I've been informed." Penelope stated.

The room went silent until the door opened and in walked Hotch and Matt Cruz. Everyone looked at each other with questioning looks on their face. Why was Matt here?

"Sorry for being late." Hotch apologized and took his seat. "Matt's here to talk about some changes coming to the team..."

 _"_ _What was he doing?"_ JJ was screaming in her head.

 **A/N What did you think? What changes might Matt be talking about? Please write reviews!**

 **Review Response:**

 **Paticia51: Thank you for reading I hope I don't let you down!**

 **Tlcroft: Some very good observations there. You'll just have to wait and find out ;) Thank you s much for reading!**

 **Hippiechic81: Thank you so much! (I love the name by the way)**

 **SpenceFTW: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I guess my only response to you would be why? Why are people freaking out over that? I feel like JJ has always had leadership qualities to her. I feel like the BAU works because they are a family so to bring in some random person to lead could quit possibly be deadly. They have to be able to trust their leader.**

 **Tammerose5: Great speculation. I guess you'll just have to read to find out! Thank you for the review!**


	3. The Choice

**A/N Here we go! (Review Response at the end as well as some background info that will be important later on in the story.)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds (Sad right?)**

 **Chapter 3: The Choice**

"I'm sorry to be interrupting your day." Matt began talking. "I'm going to try and be quick and allow you to get on with your day."

Matt looked over at JJ, "JJ, what is the first thing you think of when you think about this team?"

"Family," JJ stated without a moment of hesitation.

"Dr. Reid?"

"Same." Reid answered.

"Rossi?"

"Exactly what those two said."

"That's exactly what I knew each of you would say and I agree with you. This team is so much more then a team, you are a family and that's why the BAU works. You all trust each other with your lives, it's made clear to everyone you have worked with just how truly special this team is." Matt stopped and looked at each member of the team. "As you know Agent Morgan stepped down a few months ago and there has been a vacancy since. I'm here to inform you that between a lot of consideration and conversations with many different people Hotch and I have made a choice for the new replacement."

JJ, Rossi and Spencer all looked at each other.

" _Where is he going with this?"_ JJ thought to herself.

"I'm pleased to inform you that the new agent is very good at what she does and will make an amazing addition to the team." Matt continued. "I hope you are all able to feel the same way."

Matt walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on in." He said blocking the view for the team of who was on the other side until he moved.

Emily. The replacement is Emily.

Penelope began jumping up and down causing the whole team to laugh.

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Penelope became very serious. "If I wasn't so excited that you're coming back I'd be extremely mad right now."

Penelope wrapped Emily into a tight hug.

JJ stood up and walked over, along with Rossi and Spencer.

"I know I'm sorry." Emily apologized. JJ pulled Emily into a hug.

"I'm with Garcia." JJ said as they pulled apart but with the brightest smile on her face.

The rest of the team hugged and chatted with Emily before Matt cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him. "I'm sorry to break up the celebrations but there are a few more things that need to be talked about."

The team all moved over to their seats and sat down, this time JJ and Penelope on either side of Emily.

"Welcome back to the BAU Emily," Matt smiled at her.

"Thank you, sir." Emily beamed.

"Agent Prentiss isn't the only change that will be coming to the BAU." Matt said, he was now watching JJ. He knew he hadn't gotten an answer from her yet but was confident she would say yes. "I unfortunately need to tell you all that there will become a change in the leadership of this team. Agent Hotchner will be stepping down as Unit Chief."

" _No!"_ JJ was screaming in her head, her heart began to race.

"What?" Spencer was the first to speak up. "Hotch…"

"Reid, just let him speak." Hotch calmly told him.

"I know that this has come as a bit of a shock to everyone." Matt continued. "We are still waiting for an answer on a possible replacement. Hotch will remain as Unit Chief until the replacement has been trained and is ready to take over." It seemed as if Matt was solely talking to JJ at this point. "At this point I am not at liberty to say who the possible replacement is but I, as well as Hotch, are confident in this persons ability to lead this family."

Hotch stood up. "Look, I know that none of you expected this and I'm sorry if it seems like you were blindsided. If any of you would like to talk about this my office door is always open." Hotch turned to Matt. "Thank you, Cruz."

"Hotch," Matt shook Hotch's hand. "JJ, if I may see you in my office after the meeting ends."

"Sure," JJ responded trying to hide how absolutely pissed off she was.

Hotch waited until Matt was gone before turning back to his team. He studied the faces of the whole team, "I know." Was the first thing he said. He knew he screwed up and he knew the team was pissed and hurt. "You have every right to be upset. I hope that in time I will be able to explain everything but for now you just need to know that this wasn't an easy decision." Hotch paused, having the whole team know made everything so real and it was terrifying. "Emily, if I might see you in my office. Everyone else can go back to their work."

With that the meeting was over, there was no time left for anyone to say anything.

XX

"What the hell, Matt? You said I would be given time before the team found out." JJ stormed into the Section Chief's office.

"We didn't tell them you were the possible replacement." Matt pointed out.

"You basically did, staring at me like that the whole time. Not to mention the whole asking to speak to me." JJ was beyond pissed. "We are a team of profilers for gods sake!"

"You were the only one focusing on that." Matt tried to say.

"Matt we are trained to notice everything! If you don't think they noticed the looks you gave me in there then you're delusional."

"JJ, I didn't ask you in here for you to yell at me. Did Hotch talk to you this morning about needing an answer tomorrow?"

"Yeah he did. Why is it being moved up and what's really going on?" JJ still wasn't buying that the change was solely for Jack.

"Hotch came to me and told me that he needed to be spending more time with his son and that he was stepping down." Matt rattled off the same story.

"That's bull and you know it."

"Jennifer, we need an answer. Like I told you yesterday, say yes." Matt avoided responding to JJ. "You have the potential to be an amazing leader and can bring this team to a whole new level. Put aside any worry about why this is being offered and just remember that this can propel your career into an amazing direction."

"Matt," JJ began but he could tell where she was going and stopped her.

"JJ, do you trust me?"

"With my life, you know that."

"Then trust me when I tell you, even if we were hiding something Hotch and I will never allow you to be hurt. This job offer was given to you not out of convenience, you've earned it."

XX

"Will, what if I mess up and get someone killed?" JJ and Will sat in their room, JJ had her head buried into his shoulder.

"JJ, you can't think like that. You know what you're doing." Will rubbed her back. "Don't starting doubting your abilities now. Jayje, you have everything it takes and more, to be a leader of this team. They trust you and you trust them. That's why it works."

JJ just shook her head. She didn't know what to do.

"JJ, look at me." Will put his hand on her chin and lightly pushed up so he was looking into her eyes. "How can you not see how amazing you are?"

Will paused just looking at his wife. She felt as if he was looking at her as if for the first time.

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Will asked out of the blue. JJ just shook her head. "Watching you work that case back when we first met I got the chance to see how loving and caring you were. You truly cared about the people involved in the case and that's what drove you. You weren't driven by power or greed, you truly care about people. I saw it in your eyes the first time I met you." Will smirked. "and my hearts been yours ever since."

Will lightly kissed JJ and looked at her again. "Your ability to care about complete strangers is what makes you a good Agent and will make you a great Unit Chief."

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" JJ smiled at her husband. He always knew just what to say.

Just as Will bent down to kiss her there came a small knock at their door and in popped Henry.

"Hey buddy." Will smiled at their son.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Henry asked walking further into his parents room.

"Of course, come here." JJ smiled patting the bed.

XX

As JJ walked into the Bureau the next morning it felt different, the air felt heavier. JJ felt as if every eye in the building was on her, as if they knew what she was about to do and they were judging her.

JJ made her way to Hotch's office, Matt was there as well, waiting to hear her answer.

Both sets of eyes were on her, and she knew that the next thing she said had the ability to change everything.

JJ smiled. "Where do we begin?"

 **A/N Leave me a review on what you thought. What do you think will happen? What about Emily coming back, good? Bad? What's Hotch hiding?**

 _Background Info: (This will be important for later on) JJ has no contact or relationship with her family. She hasn't talked to them since she left for Georgetown. This mean that he mom wasn't at her wedding and the dress she wore was not her moms. JJ also has an older brother._

 **Review Response:**

 **MyCriminalMind: Aww thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Becaboo: You'll find out I really like cliffhangers :P**

 **SpenceFTW: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you don't think I was upset or anything at you. I have never understood mass JJ hate. I understand the whole not wanting CM to turn into, as you put it, a BAU angels. I don't really want that either, but putting in a female Unit Chief I don't think would cause something like that. I will be introducing a whole new character to the team (Who will be male) So I hope it balances it out a bit, but that wont be for a bit. Thanks again! I hope you like it!**

 **Rmpcmfan: I hope you liked this chapter ;) I never actually thought abut putting Emily in for Unit Chief and my reason why will be made clear soon, so keep reading!**

 **Hippiechic81: I can only respond by saying you'll just have to keep reading! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D**


	4. The Case

**A/N First things first. I've been having a lot of problems with people disagreeing with my choice of story line. If you don't like the idea of JJ being Unit Chief then don't read. That is what this story is about. Please don't PM me telling me I'm not a true Criminal Minds fan because I don't support Thomas. I love this show and it's characters. IF you don't agree with me then don't read my stories. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Case

JJ had accepted the job offer about a month ago. During that month she had been trained and prepared to take over the team. She was still nervous but she also knew she could do this job. When the rest of the team found out they were all very supportive. JJ couldn't help but still feel like there was a lot more to this whole thing then what Matt and Hotch were letting on but she had other things she needed to focused on. Especially considering that today was Hotch's last day with the team and at the end of the day she would be the Unit Chief of the BAU.

"JJ, may I see you for a moment." Hotch had walked up to JJ's desk in the bullpen.

"Yeah," JJ looked up and smiled at her friend. She stood and followed him into his office.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked sitting down and gesturing for JJ to do the same.

"I'm sad." JJ admitted. "I really don't want you to leave the team."

"I'm sad too." Hotch agreed. "But it makes leaving a little easier knowing the team's in good hands."

JJ nodded her head, she really didn't know how to respond.

"JJ, I want you to know that no matter what you can always come to me if you need anything." Hotch had made this statement multiple times throughout the month.

"I know Aaron." JJ hated goodbyes, this really sucked.

"Listen," Aaron became more professional and pulled out a file and handed it over to JJ. "You have a case, but I wont be joining you."

"What?" JJ didn't expect this. They had worked multiple cases since she excepted the job but she hadn't been left to run the team alone.

"JJ, you're ready. The team will have your back and you have theirs." Hotch nodded. "I'll be here with Garcia if you need any advise but I can't come with you. I'm only planning on being around to work on tying up some forgotten ends and then this will all be yours." Hotch gestured to the room. "I'll review the case with you but the rest is all yours."

XX

"Alright everyone lets get started." JJ began. "Garcia."

"Okay so this case comes to us from Boise, Idaho. Two girls were found dead and another has gone missing. Both bodies were discovered at the Ann Morrison Park in shallow graves just hours apart from each other. All three girls have Blonde hair, green eyes, and each weighed about 100lbs. The first victims name is Jessica Heart. She was a student at BYU-Idaho in Rexburg and was down in Boise visiting family. Our second victim, Lacey Miller, was visiting family as well but was from Logan. Utah. Our third victim, the one who is still missing is one, Missy Peterson. She is from nearby Nampa. She went missing last night at around 8. She was supposed to be meeting a friend to go to the movies but never showed up."

"What was the COD?" Emily asked

"Suffocation." Garcia explained.

"There are ligature marks on the hands and ankles. They were bound by something." Reid pointed out.

"How long had the first two victims been missing before they were found?" Rossi asked looking at the picture of Missy.

"2 days." JJ piped in. "That's why we need to get to Boise in as little time as possible."

The team all stood up and began to gather their belongings and go-bags before making their way to the jet.

XX

On the jet ride to Boise the team set up a basic profile. JJ and Reid headed to the sheriff station and Rossi and Prentiss headed to the crime scene.

"Hi I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. SSA David Rossi, and SSA Emily Prentiss are at the crime scene." JJ introduced the team to the Boise Sheriff.

"Nice to meet you Agent Jareau, Dr. Reid. I'm Sheriff Manson." The Sheriff looked at JJ and then over to Reid.

"Please, call me JJ."

"Alright, JJ. Please bring your team right this way." The sheriff guided them to an empty board room, with a table in the center. "Will this work?"

"Yes, thank you." JJ placed her bag on the table. "Spence do we have enough for a geographical profile?"

"Yeah," Reid answered.

"Alright you get started on that, I'm going to call Garcia and see what she could find on our victims."

JJ pulled out her phone and called Penelope.

"You have reach the God of the web, what can I do for you."

"Hey Garcia did you find anything on the victims?"

"Why of course I did." JJ could here that Garcia was typing. "Lacy Miller, the second victim, she got into some trouble when she was younger, just some minor things, skipping school, some traffic law violations But other then that she seemed to be a pretty good person. She grew up in Boise but moved to Utah when she was 17, that was when her parents divorced."

"Who did she move with?"

"Her mom."

"Anything else?"

"Not on Lacy but our first victim Jessica Heart has something in common with Lacey."

"Which was?"

"Her parents divorced when she was 16. She and her two sisters lived with her mom."

"Let me guess. Missy Peterson's parents divorced too?"

"Exactly miss Unit Chief." Garcia confirmed. "She was 16 as well and lived with her mom after."

"Interesting." JJ's mind began to race. "Thanks Garcia."

"I do what I can."

JJ hung up the phone and walked over to Reid. "Garcia found something, all three girls parent divorced when they were teenagers, and all three chose to live with their mothers."

"Interesting." Reid agreed. He went back to the map he had been working on.

"I'll call Rossi and Emily and let them know." JJ told Reid. "Then I'm going to go talk to Missy's parents."

XX

"Hello, my name is Jennifer Jareau, I'm with the FBI."

"Mark, and this is Karen." Missy's dad shook JJ's hand. "Are you going to find my daughter?"

"We're going to try." JJ wanted to promise them but she knew that in this world that wasn't possible. The only thing she could promise was she would do everything she could.

"Do you have kids." Karen finally spoke.

"I have two sons." JJ told her sitting down across from them.

"Then you can imagine the pain we're in." Mark concluded.

"My team and I are doing everything in our power to find your daughter but we're going to need your help. Tell me everything you can about Missy."

"Missy was smart. She graduate the top of her call. She ah…She was taking a semester of school off to volunteer." Mark began saying "She was about to leave on her humanitarian project."

"Did you have a good relationship with her?" JJ asked Mark.

"When her mother and I divorced, Missy and I didn't have a very good relationship but after she graduated, she came to me and wanted to rebuild our relationship." Mark hung his head. "I wish I wouldn't have allowed such a bad relationship to take place."

"Don't be stupid Mark. She loves you." Karen interjected.

"If I hadn't screwed up. If I hadn't cheated then maybe we would still be a family." Mark broke into tears.

JJ really didn't know what to say.

"Our relationship was toxic from the start." Karen said this more to JJ then Mark. "I got pregnant in college and Mark stepped up."

JJ and the Peterson's talked for a little bit more before she returned to the team.

"What did you find at the crime scene?" JJ asked when she walked back into the board room, where Rossi and Emily were both waiting.

"There was no grave of any kind. They weren't even covered." Emily explained. "The Unsub has to be very comfortable with the area because there's no cover, anywhere."

JJ began to think, something felt off. "Does it seem like they were killed there or somewhere else?"

"There was no sign of a struggle at the scene," Rossi explained. "It seems to just be the dump sight."

"Reid, are you ready with the Geographical Profile?" JJ asked turning to Spencer.

"Yeah." Spencer looked up to JJ. "These three spots are the first two abduction sights and the dump sight. It would have been easier if we knew where Missy was abducted. But this will have to do."

Spencer explained his findings.

"I think it's time to give the profile." Rossi said looking over to JJ.

"I think you're right." JJ agreed.

* * *

 **A/N Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **rmpcmfan: All will be reviled in no time. Just you wait.**

 **scumyca: Here you go!**

 **MycriminaIMind: Thank you so much!**

 **SpenceFTW: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Hotchpodge: I'm sorry you feel that way, I guess you don't have to read my story.**

 **Hippiechic81: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Reasons

**A/N Hey everyone! I was so excited about this chapter I had to put it up tonight! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about CM :(**

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **AbsterStories: You are so awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Don't worry their will be more Emily and JJ friendship in the future, I promise!**

 **MyCriminalMind: Thank you! You are like in my top favorite people right now! I really really hope you like this chapter. I'm interested to hear your theory on whats going on after you read.**

 **SpenceFTW: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Reasons

"We are looking for a white male between the ages of 30-45." Rossi began.

"Our Unsub is most likely divorced and has a daughter who chose to live with their mother. He sees it as a sign of betrayal. His victims are just surrogates for the one he really wants to hurt." Emily continued.

"We believe that the Ann Morrison Park holds important meaning to the Unsub, it could be where the daughter told him she was staying with the mother, or it could be where he found out he was going to be a dad. There are many possibilities." JJ stated.

"The manner in which the Unsub choses to kill is very interesting. By suffocating his victims he could be trying to explain what he feels. He is helpless, he feels like he can't breath or even that the daughter choosing not to live with him, she may as well have just killed him, herself." Reid explained.

"How is he picking his victims?" One of the cops asked.

"He's picking victims that mirror his daughter." JJ explained. "All three girls decided to live with their mothers over their fathers after the parents divorced."

The team dismissed the cops and all met in the board room. JJ dialed Garcia's number the second they all sat down.

"Genius speaking." Came Garcia's voice.

"Hey Garcia, can you find someone for us?" JJ asked.

"The fact that you had to ask is offensive." Penelope protested.

"Yeah I know." JJ laughed. "Alright you ready?"

"Shoot." Garcia responded.

"Alright we're looking for a white male, between the ages of 30-45, he's divorced and has a daughter that doesn't live with him."

"He's most likely unemployed, living off the state." Reid piped in.

"Alright we're down to 20 people in the Boise area." Garcia informed them.

"He's most likely been arrested before for things involving violence or substance abuse." Rossi called.

"Down to 10."

"Look for someone with any connection to the Ann Morrison Park." Emily suggested.

"Bingo!" Garcia called. "Oh no… This isn't good."

"What is it Garcia?" JJ asked feeling worried.

"I've got one person that matches all of these descriptions." Garcia sounded worried. "It's…"

When Garcia said the name JJ jumped into action.

"Spence, you and Emily go to Nampa, to the Peterson's. Rossi and I will head to Ann Morrison Park." JJ ordered. "Thanks Garcia." JJ called almost forgetting her friend was on the phone.

"I'll send the files to your tablets." Garcia called before hanging up the phone.

 _"_ _God please help them."_ Garcia thought as she nervously waited on her friends.

XX

"Rossi, I need you to head over to the other side of the park. We'll come at him from both sides."

"You got it." Rossi agreed and made his way around the park.

JJ slowly made her way over to where she knew he would be. Her adrenaline began to pump as she rounded the corner and saw him sitting on the bench. He wasn't alone.

"Mark, let her go." JJ called as she made her way around so she was facing him.

"I heard your people were good, I didn't know if you were this good." Mark said coolly. He had a gun to Missy's head. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." He warned.

"Mark, you don't want to hurt her. She's your daughter."

"She picked that worthless whore over me!" Mark screamed.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Missy cried. "Please…"

"SHUT UP!" Mark yelled.

"I understand what you're feeling." JJ began. "It was this very bench that your wife told you she was leaving you. It's also where you found out you were going to lose your daughter too."

"Karen didn't even give her a choice." Mark spat.

"No, she didn't and that's not fair. But neither is this." JJ pointed out. "Missy tried to reconnect with you, didn't she? But then she told you she would be leaving again."

Mark shook his head. "I couldn't let her leave."

"But if you kill her Mark, you wont ever get her back." JJ's mind was racing. "I know you love her. I know that when you heard those other two girls talking about their fathers you snapped. You felt bad for them, didn't you?"

"They didn't understand how painful it is to be away from your own kids." Mark still had the gun pointed at Missy. "They just didn't get it."

"Mark, do what's best for your daughter. Put the gun down." JJ said as calmly as she could.

"I've come too far." Mark was getting agitated again.

"Mark, you have to let Missy go. I know all you want is her safety."

It all happened so fast, his hand moved towards JJ and without a second though she pulled her own trigger. But there wasn't just one shot but two. She felt pain rip through her chest, before she knew it she was on the ground. She couldn't breathe.

JJ tried to keep her eyes open and keep air coming in and out of her lungs but it just hurt too bad. She couldn't hear or see anything. All she knew was the pain that was ripping through her entire body. The realization had hit…Oh God, she had been shot…

XX

"JJ listen to the doctor." Spencer ordered.

"Spence, I'm fine." JJ insisted for the thousandth time. "It's just a bruise."

"JJ, you were shot." Reid pointed out for the millionth time.

"JJ, just listen to Reid." Emily ordered. "Do you want me to call Will?"

"No, I'll talk to him later." JJ answered. She thought she was supposed to be the one in charge.

"Agent Jareau, you're very lucky. Had the bullet been just an inch up we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." The ER doctor had just walked back into the room with the X-Ray results. "All I can do for you is give you some pain meds and just get into see your regular doctor when you get back to DC."

"Thank you," JJ shook the doctors hand. "Told you, Reid." JJ smirked at her friend and a little laugh escaped her mouth followed by an instant pain shooting out through her whole body.

"Come on, lets get you back to DC." Rossi chuckled.

XX

Matt's Office

Hotch walked into the Section Chiefs office and sat down.

"I hurt JJ was shot, is she alright?" Matt asked instantly.

"Yeah she was given the all clear." Hotch informed him.

"What about the victim," Matt looked down at his paper. "Missy Peterson?"

"She was just held captive by her father and then saw him get shot all in a matter of 24 hours." Hotch pointed out. "Physically she's fine, mentally is a different story."

Matt just shook his head. "I'll never understand people like him."

Neither man said a word for a moment before Matt spoke again. "Do you have any leads?"

"I've been a little preoccupied." Hotch pointed out.

"I understand, but now JJ is the Unit Chief of the BAU and I need you focused on finding _her."_

"I know." Hotch looked at Matt. "She wont get away, not after everything she's done."

"Are you still sure you can go after her without any past connections getting in the way?"

"I already told you Matt, any connections I had with her died with the man she killed." Hotch was very serious. "There's no problem."

"Good," Matt said simply.

"What I don't understand is why we can't tell the team?"

"We've already explained this Hotch. I trust the team as much as you do but sometimes the less they know the better." Matt pulled a folder out of his desk. "This is everything Morgan has put together. You'll meet him tomorrow at the Texas office."

"Is he expecting me?" Hotch asked not sure if Morgan had been filled in on everything.

"He is." Hotch took the folder. "Tell Derek I say hi."

* * *

 **Whooo...What could possibly be going on?! Leave your guesses. Did you see the adition of Derek coming? Remember the more reviews the faster I post!**


	6. Goodbye

**A/N Hey everyone thank you for all the support! I'm sorry this one took a bit to get out and I'm sorry to say but the next two weeks are going to be just as busy if not worse. I'll try my best to get another chapter out soon but for now here's this one! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Review Response:**

 **MyCriminalMind: Seriously you are awesome. There will be more on that subject later on. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Rmpcmfan: I couldn't agree more with you! I miss Morgan so much!**

 **Survivorqueen: First off welcome and thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Letirreis: Thank you so much! You made some really good points and I definitely agree with you! I think Prentiss coming back is a great thing but she also left and other agents didn't. I think it would only be right to offer the job to the agents still in house. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **Chapter 6: Goodbye**

"Will, I'm fine." JJ tried to reassure her husband for the hundredth time since she got back to the Bureau "I'll be home soon I just have some paperwork to do."

"Jayje, you got shot and didn't even think to call me?" Will sounded upset, but also hurt.

"I'm sorry Will, I know I should have called you. I'll be home in 30 minutes, an hour at the latest." JJ promised.

"I love you," Will still sounded worried but knew they would talk about it later.

"I love you too Will."

About ten minutes after JJ got off the phone with Will, Hotch appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Can I see everyone in the round room?" He called out to the team.

Everyone stood up at made their way over to the room, all of them knowing exactly what was going to happen.

They all sat down, no one saying anything.

After a moment of silence, Hotch cleared his throat. "All of you know what this is about. The time is here to give my goodbyes." Hotch paused almost to contain his sorrow but his face remained the same. "I want you all to know how much I love this team, this family. Jack and I are going to be headed to Texas to be with some family. We leave in the morning."

There was an audible gasp from the team. "What are you talking about?" Penelope asked, the tears beginning to spill down her face.

"Garcia, I have to do what's best for my son and right now that's going to Texas." Hotch explained.

Everyone in the team looked around, not sure what to say or even feel.

"JJ," Hotch began turning toward his friend and now his replacement. "I would like to you for a moment in privit. If you don't mind."

"Of course, Aaron." JJ nodded her head.

Hotch turned to the rest of the team. "Stick around for a moment, I'll come talk to the rest of you individually." Hotch requested.

The whole team nodded, Garcia stood up and ran to Hotch, wrapping him in a hug. Surprising everyone in the room and especially Hotch.

"Penelope," Hotch tried to speak." Garcia, look at me."

Garcia pulled away, she had tears running down her face.

"Garcia, I'm not dying. I'll see you all again and our move to Texas isn't permanent."

"I know, I just hate goodbyes." Garcia sobbed.

"Me too." Hotch agreed.

The rest of the team walked out of the room except for JJ and Hotch.

They both sat down. "Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked not sure what he was talking about.

"You got shot four hours ago…" Hotch pointed out.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay." JJ answered with a laugh.

"Listen, I'm glad everything worked out with that case and that girl was alright." Hotch began. "You proved not only to the team and I but I hope to yourself as well, that you can do this job. Know that if you ever need anything, you can always call me."

"I know Hotch," JJ nodded. "Look Aaron, I know that there's more to what's going on with you then you're letting on and I get that you can't explain. But if there comes a time in which you need help, call me."

Hotch opened his mouth to protest but JJ just shook her head. "Don't bother denying it, just be safe."

JJ stood up and placed a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Call me if you need anything." She then walked out of the room and down to her desk to finish the paperwork and finish packing up her things. Tomorrow her things would be moved into the Unit Chief's office.

XX

 _Hotch POV_

Hotch finished his goodbyes to the team and headed back to his office to grab the rest of his things. Tomorrow he would be in Texas with Morgan looking for _her._

He hated lying to his team like that and he knew JJ could see right through him but the time just wasn't right. He would involve them soon enough but not now.

He grabbed his last box and turned to look at the room, it felt weird to be leaving this behind. But he knw it was for the better. He didn't have a choice. _She_ had to be stopped and he was one of the few people who could.

Hotch had no doubt that he was leaving the team in good hands, he was confident in JJ's ability to lead the team, that made what he was about to do easier.

Aaron turned to the door and opened it, he walked out for, as far as he knew, the last time.

XX

JJ returned home about an hour later and had never felt so happy to fall into bed next to her husband. Will put his arm out allowing JJ to snuggle into his side.

"Hey," Will greeted sleepily.

"Hey," JJ leaned in and kissed her husband, wincing a bit.

"You okay?" Will sat up noticing JJ involuntary act.

"Yeah, just sore." JJ explained.

"Where?" Will asked.

"Where?" JJ repeated.

"Where did you get shot?"

"Center of my chest." JJ explained.

Will just shook his head.

"I don't like it." Will stated sounding upset.

"I don't like getting shot either." JJ laughed.

"Jen, I'm serious." Will looked over at her with a hint of love but mostly worry on his face. "I'm trying to be supportive but it was your first case as the official Unit Chief and you got shot." Will paused, then looked JJ directly in the eyes, "Our boys need their mom, I need my wife."

"Will," JJ began but Will continued.

"I'm not saying that you don't deserve this job, because you do. You worked your ass off to get where you are today. I just need you to be careful." Will paused again. "I wouldn't survive if I lost you. Promise me you'll be safe."

"Will, you know I can't promise that." JJ stated. "But I can promise you that I wont put myself in danger unless it's necessary."

Will nodded. "I'll have to learn to accept that."

"That part of the job hasn't changed, Will." JJ informed him.

Will shook his head, "I guess that's true."

Will kissed the top of JJ's head. "I love you, Cher."

"I love you too." JJ replied. Her mind was now consumed with worry, had she made the right choice? Was she in more danger now then she used to be? What if this was all one giant mistake? Questions of the like continued to swarm JJ's brain, she didn't sleep at all that night.

XX

"Hey, Penelope and I are headed to lunch. You wanna join?" Emily asked sticking her head into JJ's office.

"Umm," JJ looked up from her stack of case files at her best friend. "I've got a butt load of work to do."

Emily informed her. "If you want us to wait we can."

"No, it's fine." JJ smiled. "I'll eat later."

"You better." Emily warned. "Don't work too hard."

With that Emily left.

JJ sat staring at her file, not really seeing it. Her mind was focused on what Hotch was up to. She had known since the beginning of this whole mess that there was a lot more to this story then what both Hotch and Matt were letting on. She couldn't figure out what was going on but she knew there was something going on.

As JJ thought about the possibilities her office phone rang.

"SSA Jareau." She answered.

 _"_ _Agent Jareau, this is Ben from security. There's a man down here asking to come up and see you. He said his name was Charlie Williams_?"

JJ heart stopped. No, it couldn't be him. He couldn't be here, not now. Not after all these years.

 _"_ _Agent?" Cam_ e Ben's voice over the phone.

"Umm," JJ really didn't know what to do. "Yeah, send him up."

 _"_ _Right away ma'am."_

JJ could feel her heartrate rising. She couldn't believe that he was here. How had he even known where to find her? Oh God, she should have just refused to see him.

JJ began to look around her desk noticing how messy it was. It had only been a couple weeks since she moved into the office, but JJ had never really been vry organized when it came to her desk. She began to straighten the stacks of case files when a knock came at her office door.

"Yeah," JJ called as she sat down and tried to look like she was working. She looked down at the file she had been working on previously when she heard the door open. She looked up, and sure enough there he was. He of course was older, he had gotten taller too. His brown hair was neatly kept and he was wearing his usual T-shirt and jeans.

"It's good to see you Jen." Charlie flashed her a smile. "You look good."

"Charlie," JJ began not really sure what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, that's the hello you give to your own brother after how many years?" Charlie put his hand over his heart dramatically. "I'm hurt."

"Charlie, you're not my brother." JJ stated with a hint of a laugh.

"Now that really is rude, I've always thought of you as my little sister."

"That's sweet." JJ deadpanned. "You're my brothers best friend."

"No… Really?" Charlie laughed.

"Charlie, I'm serious. What are you doing here?" JJ tried to sound annoyed but it was difficult when Charlie was around.

Charlie walked over and sat down across from JJ, he was about to say something when there was a knock at JJ's office door and in walked Spencer.

"Hey Jayje here's my report…" Spencer was about to continue when he noticed Charlie. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"It's fine Spence." JJ assured him and put her hand out to take the report. "Thanks for getting that to me."

"Yeah…" Spencer kept looking over at Charlie. He didn't make a move to walk out of the room.

"Spence, is there something else?" JJ asked grabbing the geniuses attention.

"Oh, no." Reid shook his head. "I'm just going to head to lunch with Rossi."

"Sounds good. Be sure to be back in an hour we've got the report meeting." JJ reminded him.

"Yeah," Reid shook his head. "Again sorry."

Reid made his way out of JJ's office, taking one last look at the mystery guy before closing the door.

JJ turned her attention back to Charlie.

"You're married." Charlie pointed out noticing the ring on her finger. JJ touched it out of habit.

"Yeah," JJ smiled.

"Do you have kids?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah two boys." JJ answered, still smiling. "Henry and Michael."

Charlie looked up at the mention of her youngest sons name.

"You named your son Michael?" Charlie asked with a sense of shock in his voice.

"Yeah," JJ knew that it was surprising that she would do that, even after everything that happened.

"Jay, he's actually why I'm here." Charlie's face turned to a serious look. "He's…He's dead."


	7. A New JJ

**A/N Alright here is the next chapter! Remember to leave a review letting me know what you think!**

 **RR-**

 **Hipiechic81: I like to keep things interesting! Thanks for reading!**

 **MyCriminalMind: I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you think :D**

 **SpenceFTW: I would love to hear your theory if you want to PM me I would love to talk more about this! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 7: A New JJ

 _"_ _He's…He's dead."_ The words repeated in JJ's mind over and over again as she stared at Charlie, they just kept repeating themselves. JJ began to shack her head, she could feel the tears fighting to get to the surface, but she had to hold them back. She was the Unit Chief of the FBI for crying out loud.

"No," JJ could hear the emotion in her voice when she spoke that simple word. She was still shacking her head. "No."

"Jayje," Charlie began but didn't say anything else, what could you possibly say in this moment? What could you possibly say to the girl you've always viewed as a sister when you just told her someone she loves dearly is no longer alive.

JJ closed her eyes willing the tears to stay at bay. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it.

"When?" JJ found herself asking.

"They found him out in the garden three days ago." Charlie explained, tears filled his eyes but he didn't make any moves to remove them.

"What happened?" JJ found herself being very business like for some reason.

"Heart attack." Charlie was watching JJ curiously. Why was she acting so distant. Had this job really changed her this much.

"I appreciate you coming and telling me." JJ broke the eye contact. She couldn't keep seeing the emotion all over Charlie's face, if she did she felt like she just dissolve into a puddle of tears.

"Jen, the funeral is in two days. You should be there." This was killing Charlie, he just wanted to pull JJ into a hug but the women in front of him may look like the JJ he knew but she wasn't acting like her. What horrors had she seen with this job to cause her to act this way? The old JJ would have run into his arms the second he walked through the office door. Then again, as much as he loved that JJ, she wouldn't have been here, in this office, she would be a soccer coach in East Allegheny. He was so proud of her for everything she had accomplished and he knew she was literally saving lives. But he couldn't help but feel like he was sitting in front of a stranger.

"Charlie, I can't just leave work like that. I'm a Unit Chief, I have to be here." JJ tried to explain, she couldn't tell if she was saying that because it was partly true or if it was just the fears of returning home after all these years. She knew that if the team found out they would be practically kicking her out of the office themselves.

"He's your father." Charlie said softly.

"I know."

"JJ, come." Charlie said simply. "He was so proud of you, you deserve to say goodbye."

JJ found herself at a loss for words yet again. The tears began to burn, they were fighting to make their escape and JJ was doing everything she could to fight them off. She was losing.

"Look, I know things didn't end well but you have all changed so much. It's time to go home." Charlie was doing everything he could to get her there.

"Does Chris even know you're here?" JJ found herself asking. "What about my mom? Does anyone know?"

"No," Charlie shook his head, he knew that question would come up but seeing the hurt flash across JJ's face made it so much worse then what he expected.

"They weren't even going to tell me my own father died?" The first tear made its appearance. As JJ thought more about it she understood, she had put that wedge between herself and her family a long time ago and the distance had only grown since. She had nothing to be angry about.

"JJ, they didn't know how." Charlie tried to explain. "They both wanted to reach out but neither knew if you would want them to."

The tears began to flood her eyes now. But she didn't care, not anymore.

"Was it really that bad?" JJ asked more to herself then Charlie. "Had I really screwed everything up that much that my own family didn't want to tell me my father's gone?"

"Jen, the blame isn't all yours, you know that right?" Charlie felt so helpless. Had she been caring around the blame since that day? "Look I can't speak for your mom and brother but I can speak for me and I need you there. Bring your husband and your boys if you want but come. If you cant do it for me do it for yourself. You deserver to be able to say goodbye to your father."

Before JJ could respond her phone rang. She whipped at her face and calmed her breathing before picking up the phone.

"SSA Jareau." JJ stated.

 _"_ _Hey Jayje," Came Will's voice._

"Oh hey," JJ couldn't believe how amazing his timing was, she really needed to hear his voice.

 _"_ _Listen, Emily called me and said you were skipping lunch. I'm down stairs with some food and will be up in about 2 minutes." Will informed her._

"You are way too good to me." JJ smiled at her husbands gesture. "Thank you."

 _"_ _No more skipping lunch!" Will ordered. "See you in a bit."_

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. See you in a sec." With that JJ hung up the phone and turned back to Charlie.

"Look, don't tell me your answer now, I'll be here until tomorrow night." Charlie pulled out a business card from his jacket and placed it on JJ's desk. He then looked JJ directly in the eyes. "Please, just think it over."

Charlie and JJ both stood up and before Charlie could open the door JJ spoke up. "Get over here and give me a hug."

He looked over at JJ trying to study her face before walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms. "Now that's the Little Jareau I know."

JJ shook his head as she pulled away from him. "Don't call me that."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh, she said that every time he called her that when they were kids. For the first time in over 15 years he was seeing the JJ he remembered and loved. "You love it and you know it, Little Jareau."

Charlie stuck his tonged out prompting JJ to punch his arm. "Ouch." Charlie crabbed his arm and laughed. "Some ones got muscle."

"I've got a lot more then that," JJ pointed to her gun on her hip. "So I'd be careful what you called me."

Causing Charlie to laugh. He exhaled after a moment then looked at JJ more seriously. "It was really good to see you Jay. Please even if you decide not to come, don't be a stranger."

"It was good to see you too Charlie." JJ smiled and walked him to her office door.

Before he walked away Charlie turned back to JJ. "I'm sorry." Then he walked away.

Just as he opened the doors to the bullpen Will walked up to them, Charlie held the door for Will and continued on his way.

Will caught JJ's eye and smiled at her that same smile that caused her to fall for him. He made his way up to her, giving her a quick kiss before saying anything.

"Your food," Will held it up to her causing JJ's stomach to groan. They both laughed.

"Come on." JJ brought him into her office.

XX

Hotch's POV

"It's good to see you Morgan." Hotch greeted his old friend as he walked over to baggage claim.

"Like wise Hotch." Morgan responded helping his old boss with his bags. "Did you have a chance to look over the file I sent?"

"Yeah, so she's here in Austin?" Hotch asked. "How do you know for sure?"

"Her parents live here." Morgan began. "There have been multiple sightings of her entering and exiting her parents house."

"Why haven't you moved on her yet?" Hotch asked turning to glare at Morgan.

"Our orders were just to watch her, we still don't have absolute proof that it was her." Morgan defended himself.

Hotch continued walking to the black SUV and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Hotch, are you sure that we are the right people for this job? You know after all the history we had." Morgan asked.

"We are the only people that can do this job." Hotch stated. "Come on Morgan you know as much as I do that she has to be stopped and we are the two people who can do that."

"But why not involve JJ or Reid?"

"Matt has his reasons." Hotch informed him not exactly sure himself. "Lets get to HQ and figure out our next steps."

XX

JJ's POV

"Jayje, I think you have to go." Will told her. "He was your father."

"I know that Will." How many more people were going to remind her of that fact today? "I just don't know that I can go back there. It's been too long."

"Cher, don't you think it would cause more damage in your relationship if you didn't go and they found out you knew about it beforehand?" Will pointed out.

"Damn you and your logic." JJ put her head in her hands. "How? How do I go back there knowing everything that has happened in my life and knowing how much I've missed of theirs?"

"The only way to reconnect will be to reach out. Someone always has to give for relationships to be rebuilt."

JJ leaned over and rested her head on her husbands shoulder. They were sitting on the couch in her office, both had a half eaten sandwich from Subway laying beside them.

"If you want me there by your side, I'll be there. If not I'll be supporting from here. But you will always have me in your corner." Will informed her and placed a kiss on top of her head. Just then Garcia walked in.

"Sorry boss women but we've got that meeting." Garcia apologized as she saw the couple. She could tell JJ had been crying.

"Yeah sorry," JJ whipped away at whatever traces remained on her face of her tears. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright." Garcia watch JJ for a moment before turning around and walking out.

"Call and invite Charlie to dinner then we'll discus what to do next okay?" Will suggested.

"We'll see." JJ said and kissed her husband before standing and making her way over to her desk to get all of the reports. "This shouldn't take more then an hour, I'll see you at home after?"

"Of course." Will stood up and gathered the reminisce of their lunch and JJ walked out to go to her own meeting that she was now ten minutes late for. Her mind was on everything but this meeting.

XX

 _"_ _Jennifer don't, please." Her father pleaded with her as she packed her bags._

 _"_ _Dad, I thought you would be a bit more supportive of this."_

 _"_ _I am supportive of you, but this couldn't wait for a better time?"_

 _"_ _Look if you can't support me in this decision right now then I can do this without you." She looked up at her father with cold eyes._

 _"_ _Jen, please. We could really use you right now. Chris is going through a lot with Jess and everything. Please don't do this."_

 _"_ _I'm done putting everyone else before myself. It's time I did something for me. I'm going and that's final and I don't need your permission to do so."_

 _"_ _You walk out that door, don't bother coming back!"._

 _XX_

"JJ, are you okay?" Spencer asked bring her back into reality.

"Yeah sorry." JJ lied. "What did you say?"

"Nothing you just hadn't said anything the whole meeting." Spencer was watching his friend.

"I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind." JJ stood up. "Alright well I say we call it a day."

The whole team just stared at her, none of them moving.

"Jayje," Emily began but didn't really know what to say.

"Look we have all caught up on our work and we don't have any pressing cases right now so just enjoy your weekend, I'll see you all Monday." JJ gathered up her things and walked out of the room.

XX

"Fine," JJ found herself saying as her, Will, and Charlie sat at the kitchen table at her and Will's place. "I'll go."

"You won't regret it." Charlie promised.

"I hope not." JJ muttered.

"Thank you both for inviting me over. It was great to see your family." Charlie smiled as he watch Henry run around. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at around 8?"

"Sounds great." JJ agreed. JJ couldn't help but wonder what she had just gotten herself into.

 **A/N Please remember to leave me a review or even PM me, I love hearing from you guys!**


	8. Chris Jareau

**A/N Sorry this took me so long to get out. But its longer so that's something right!?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.**

 **Chapter 7: Chris Jareau**

"Tell me where we're at?" Hotch walked into the FBI HQ in Texas.

"We've got her at her parents still." A man spoke up walking towards Hotch. "Welcome Agent Hotchner, I'm Agent Hastings."

"Nice to meet you." Hotch replied. "Please call me Hotch."

"You're welcome to call me Jason." Hastings replied. "So, we've discovered a few things about this case. William Holder was I guess her second kill."

"Correct." Hotch stated staring at the picture of her on the board. It had been a long time since he had actually seen her face.

"He was found in a small town just north of here."

"What evidence do we have pointing towards her?" Hotch asked. Turning back to Jason.

"Everything but a sign with her name written on it. The only problem is, is that with her training we have to be a lot more careful then other suspects." Jason stated. "We also believe there's a lot more to this story and possibly more people then we know that have had their lives cut short by her hand."

"Plus, I'm going to take her down." Hotch stated turning his head back to her picture. "Her reign of terror is over."

 **XX**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Will sat on the bed as he watched JJ pack a bag.

"We don't have anyone to watch the boys." JJ stated as she turned to grab something from the closet. "I'll be fine."

"You know as well as I do that all we had to do was make one phone call and we'd have your whole team knocking at our front door in an hour." Will pointed out.

"I couldn't do that to them. This is the first weekend they've had off in so long and I don't want to ruin it for them." JJ stated placing more clothes into her bag.

"Jayje, let me come with you." Will stood up and pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Please."

JJ could feel the tears fighting their way back into her eyes, "You know of all the ways Michael Jareau could have died I never imagined he would be taken by a heart attack."

Will didn't respond, he just held JJ. "Will, come with me." She whispered still fighting back tears.

"Of course." Will placed a light kiss on the top of her head before stepping back and looking into her eyes. "I'll call Garcia."

"Thank you." JJ stated simply before taking a seat on the bed.

No more then thirty minutes later came a knock at their door.

Will opened the door and Penelope rushed in.

"Hi Will, where is she." She said in a rush.

"Bedroom." Will replied simply closing the door, when he turned around Garcia was no where in sight.

"Jayje," Garcia cried as she walked into the bedroom and saw a tear rolling down her friends face. She immediately pulled her into a hug. "Oh my sweat, sweat JJ."

JJ pulled away from her friend. "Didn't Will tell you we aren't leaving until tomorrow?"

"You didn't expect me to just sit at home after I found out your dad died, you should know me better then that." Garcia gave her this look basically screaming duhh.

"Yeah I guess you're right." JJ laughed. God she loved Garcia.

"Tell me what to do. What do you need?" Garcia asked.

"Are you sure you're okay to take the boys?" JJ asked

"Don't be ridiculous." Garcia stated. "Of course I can. Consider them taken care of for however long you need me to."

"You're too good to me." JJ could feel the tears coming to the surface.

"JJ, you're too good to everyone on our team. Don't you worry about the boys."

"Thank you." Will said as he walked back in the room.

JJ continued packing a bag for both her and Will as Garcia and Will were with the boys. She couldn't help but think about her family. When JJ was younger anyone that knew her family never would have guessed that the oldest of the Jareau children would commit suicide and the youngest would completely cut herself off from them. In fact it was always Chris that had been rebel out of the three kids. It shocked everyone when he was older he settled down just a block from his parents and married his high school sweetheart Jessica. Everyone expected him to go off and never come back. No one expected JJ to leave the area, they always though she would just become the local soccer coach. JJ always did like to prove people wrong.

XX

JJ, Will, and Charlie were on a plane headed to JJ's home town. JJ began to feel more and more nervous the closer they got to East Allegheny.

"What if I'm making a mistake?" JJ whispered to Will. "What if I just make things worse for my mom and Chris?"

"You wont." Will whispered back. "It'll be okay."

XX

By the time they landed JJ was so worried about facing her mom for the first time in over 15 years. She hadn't even talk to her on the phone.

"Do you want to head to the hotel or to your folks place?" Charlie asked.

"Lets go to the hotel." JJ answered. "Does she know I'm here?"

"No," Charlie answered. "I figured that that should come from you."

"Okay." JJ turned and looked out the window of Charlie's car. She watched the beautiful town she grew up in pass her by. God she missed this place.

XX

JJ and Will both sat in the hotel room.

"So this is the town you grew up in?" Will said as he looked out the window of their room.

"Is it what you pictured?" JJ asked as she sat on the bed.

"Somewhat." Will answered turning back to his wife and sat down on the recliner placed by the bed.

Charlie had dropped them off at the hotel and let them get settle in as he headed back home to his own family. They had been in the hotel for a little over an hour when there came a knock at the door. Will stood up to open it.

"May I help you?" Will asked blocking JJ's view of the door.

"Are you Will?" Came a deep voice. JJ felt like she should know who that was.

"Yeah," Will answered.

"I'm Chris…Chris Jareau." JJ's heart began to race.

"Oh wow, please come in." Will stepped aside allowing JJ to see her brother.

"Hey Jen." Chris's smile brightened at the sight of his sister.

"Chris." JJ smiled back, he pulled her into a hug. After a moment Chris pulled away and looked his little sister over.

"You look great." Chris observed. "My little sister, the big time FBI agent."

"You're not looking too bad yourself." JJ smirked.

Chris smirked then turned to look at Will. "It's nice to meet you man."

"You too." Will put out his hand to shake Chris's.

"Chris not that it's not great to see you but how did you know we were here?" JJ asked.

"Charlie." Chris stated.

"Of course." JJ nodded. How could she have expected him to keep that from Chris. "Does mom know?"

"No," Chris shook his head. "I was a little too excited to know my baby sis was back in town. And plus I figured that should come from you."

"A lot of people seem to feel that way." JJ observed.

"Look Jess and I would really like to have you and Will over to dinner tonight. You free?" Chris asked.

JJ looked over to Will silently asking what he though, he nodded. "We would love to. Speaking of Jess, how is she?"

"She's doing great. We've got four kids running around now and they keep her plenty busy." Chris laughed. "She'll be happy to see you again."

"Wow, Will and I have two." JJ explained.

Chris laughed. "That's incredible. How old?"

"Eight and One." JJ says. "Both boys."

"Of course you would get two boys." Chris replied. "Mine are 13, 10, 5, and 2."

"Wow, Jess must really love you." JJ laughed.

"Well if she didn't she definitely wouldn't have hung around for this long." He laughed. "Well, do you wanna head over now?"

"Sounds great, let me just make myself a little more presentable." JJ agreed making her way into the bathroom.

XX

"You still live here?" JJ asked as she got out of Chris's car, he had pulled up to the same two bedroom home that he and Jess had first moved into when they got married.

"Yeah, we've added on to the back of the house." He informed her. "Just a warning the house is a mess."

"Oh we understand that," Will chuckled.

The three of them walked into the house. It amazed JJ that Chris's house had a similar smell to her childhood home. It definitely brought back many memories for JJ.

That's when JJ noticed the happy conversations coming from somewhere further back in the house.

"Mom, can April come over after dinner?" A young girls voice asked.

"You'll have to ask your father." Came Jess's familiar voice. "We might have things to help grandma with."

"But he always says no." The girl whined.

"That's not true, Becca." Jess responded.

"Fine if he says no can she come after the funeral tomorrow?" Becca bargained.

"We'll be busy tomorrow Bec. I don't have a problem with her coming over tonight but you need to ask your dad."

"Mom, mom?" Came a younger voice but JJ didn't hear what the child wanted.

"Let me put my bag away and I'll take you into the kitchen." Chris informed us walking into a room just to the right of the front door. He came back out after a moment and led the way to another part of the house. "I'm home." He called.

Then came a chorus of multiple voices. "Dad!"

"Hey kiddos." Chris's face broke into a smile. He put up a hand for JJ and Will to wait as he disappeared behind a corner. "Hey Jess can I speak with you?"

"Yeah just a sec."

JJ and Will stayed in the back waiting for Chris to tell them what they should do.

"Did he tell Jess we were coming?" Will whispered in JJ's ear.

"Knowing him, probably not." JJ informed him.

Chris and Jess reappeared in front of JJ and Will after a moment.

"Oh my God, Jennifer!" Jess shouted in surprise throwing her arms around JJ in a hug.

"Hey Jess." JJ smiled as she hugged the women back.

"I am so happy to see you!" Jess stepped back taking a look at the women in front of her. Then she noticed Will." I'm so sorry, I'm Jess."

Jess put out her hand for Will, who took it happily. "Will."

"Nice to meet you Will." Jess smiled then looked over at JJ. "Are you here for the funeral?"

"Yeah," JJ nodded her head still trying to fight back all the emotions of the last two days.

"I'm guessing Chris invited you two for dinner?" Jess gave Chris a look that JJ knew he had gotten on more then one occation.

"If it's not too much of a problem." JJ felt so bad for intruding.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course we have room for you two!" Jess smiled at JJ, "Please come in, I'm just about finished with dinner."

The four adults made their way into the kitchen where two kids sat at the table with homework spread across every inch and the other two were sitting on the floor playing.

"Hey dad." The oldest girl greeted from her spot at the table.

"Hey Becca." Chris walked over and gave her a hug. "Hows the homework coming you two?"

"I'm almost done," The young boy responded keeping his eyes on his paper."

"I've got two more problems." Becca said. "Hey can April come over after dinner?"

"Your mom and I have some guests over but it should be fine as long as you two are quiet."

Becca seemed to notice JJ and Will for the first time. "Hi."

"Hi." JJ smiled at her.

"Becca, Zach, this is your Aunt Jennifer and your Uncle Will." Chris informed them.

"You're JJ?" Becca asked watching JJ.

JJ smiled, "Yeah."

Becca got out of her chair and made her way over to JJ and wrapped her in a hug. JJ hugged her back.

"It's so good to meet you!" Becca pulled away with a smile.

"It's good to meet you too." JJ could feel a tear falling down her face.

"Grandpa always told me I reminded him of you." Becca told her.

JJ really didn't know how to respond so she smiled.

"Are you two married?" Zach asked from his spot at the table.

"Yeah," Will responded with a smile.

"Are you a cop? You look like you would be a cop." Zach stated.

"I'm a detective." Will laughed.

"Oh, that's cool." Zach looked over at JJ. "Are you really an FBI agent?"

JJ couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah."

"JJ over here isn't just an FBI agent, she's a Unit Chief. Meaning she's in charge of a whole team of FBI agents." Will bragged give JJ a smile.

"You are?" That seems to catch Zach's attention. "That's so cool."

"Anyway, those two over there are May and Wilson." Chris informed them looking over at the two younger kids.

"Do you have any kids?" Becca asked.

"Yup, we have two boys." JJ smiled at her niece.

"Are they here with you?" Zach asked.

"No, they're in Virginia still with a friend of ours." JJ explained.

"Oh, okay." Zach turned his attention back to his homework.

"Alright enough of the interrogation. Becca finish your homework then lets get cleaned up for dinner." Jess called from the other side of the kitchen where she was working to make dinner.

JJ made her way over to where Jess was working. "How can I help you?"

"Will you stir the sauce?" Jess asked.

JJ didn't respond she just walked over to where the pan of sauce was and began to stir slow circles.

"If I knew we were going to have company I would have made something better." Jess told her.

"Oh trust me, Will and I are happy with anything." JJ laughed. "I'm just happy it isn't mac and cheese. Henry's been on a kick lately where that's all he wants to eat."

"How old?" Jess asked as she strained the spaghetti noodles.

"Eight." JJ couldn't help but smile as she talked about her kids.

"You said you had two kids?"

"Yeah, Michael's One."

Jess gave JJ a look for only a split second before continuing to work.

"Red or White wine?" Chris asked walking over to the women.

"White." JJ and Jess answered at the same time.

"White okay with you Will?" Chris asked.

"Sounds great." Will agreed.

"Alright clear the table you two." Jess called. "Thanks Jen."

Before long everyone was seated at the table, all talking about different things.

"So you're a Detective?" Chris asked Will as he took a spoonful of spaghetti.

"Yeah, that's actually how JJ and I met." Will smiled at his wife.

"Will you tell us the story?" Becca asked.

"Please do." Chris smiled.

"So the BAU, which is the unit JJ works for, came and helped me work a case in New Orleans. The case was one that my father had worked for quite some time but he was killed in Hurricane Katrina so I took over the case." Will looked down. "The moment I saw JJ, I fell in love."

JJ smiled at Will as she thought back to that time. "After we closed the case I feared I would never see JJ again. But she didn't allow that to happen." Will grabbed her hand. "After the team left we continued to talk and made weekend trips back and forth from Quantico to New Orleans."

"After finding out JJ was pregnant with our oldest son Henry, we decided it would be best for me to move to Virginia." Will continued. "It was the best choice I've ever made."

"That's so cute." Becca cheered.

"Did you solve the case?" Chris asked.

"Thanks to the BAU." Will said.

Dinner continued and everyone kept talking and catching up.

By the end of dinner Chris dismissed the kids to go play as the adult caught up.

"What is it you do for a living?" Will asked Chris.

"I'm the principal of the high school." Chris explained.

"You always wanted to be a teacher." JJ smiled

"Do you still play soccer Jen?" Jess asked.

"Not really. I miss it." JJ admitted.

"Jennifer Jareau not playing soccer? I never thought I would see the day." Chris acted shocked.

"Do you remember that game against the Wolves Senior year?" Jess asked.

"How could I forget." JJ laughed. "We both had like 100 shots on goal. You kept getting blocked off by that one girl, who was she."

"Ahh number 10 that evil little…" Jess gowned. "Ha that was the only game you've ever gotten a red card."

"In my defense I was trying to get her off of your back." JJ and Jess both laughed.

"JJ and Jess played soccer together." Chris said to Will as the women kept talking.

"Ha or that one against the Bee's." JJ and Jess burst into laughter.

"Matthews was so pissed at us." Jess said through the fits of laughter.

"Oh it's totally understandable why." JJ laughed. Neither making any attempt to explain why.

"I miss those days."

"Yeah, they were pretty great."

After a moment of silence Chris spoke up. "How long are you staying in town?"

"We'll have to leave right after the funeral tomorrow." JJ informed him.

"So soon?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, where I just started this new job I can't really miss much work."

"Well, I'll take anytime we have with you." Chris said. "Jayje, I'm glad you came. Dad would have been too."

JJ really didn't know what to say so she was relieved when Chris continued.

"He was so proud of you."

"I doubt that." JJ looked down at the glass of wine in her hands, not wanting to meet her brothers eyes.

"Jen, he followed every single one of your cases that he could find. Every time you gave a press conference or your team was mentioned, dad knew about it."

"I…I don't really know what to say." JJ looked at her brother. "He told me he couldn't support my move to D.C."

"He didn't mean it." Chris informed her. "But the old fool was too stubborn to reach out."

"I should have been the one to say something." JJ looked down.

"Maybe you're right but that doesn't change the fact that you're here now. That's all he wanted was for you to come home." Chris reached across the table and took JJ's hand. "Jen, dad loved you so much, he would have been so happy to see you and Will and to know that you truly are an amazing person."

The oh so dreaded tears began to fall from JJ's eyes. "I really screwed up."

"We all did." Chris stood up and walked around the table to hold his sister as she cried. "Trust me Jen, we all did."


	9. Important!

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! First things first thank you all for reading this story, it has been such a fun ride and I appreciate all of you that came along with me! I have had so much fun writing this story and I hope that the fun will continue. However I have some important stuff I need to get out so that maybe you guys will understand why everything has been taking so much longer to get out then normal. Just like most of you I don't have the ability to sit at my computer and write all day, I have a job and a family that all need my attention and they will always come before my writing. I know that most of you understand that. But recently I have had some unexpected things happening in my life that unfortunately haven't left me much time to write. It's been a super hard two weeks for my family and I and my mind just hasn't been on the story, as i'm sure you can tell. I wasn't very proud of the last chapter, I wish I could have spent more time on it but I just felt like I owed you guys to get another chapter up. I'm sorry I didn't do my best work for you all.**

 **It saddens to me have to even write this but I am going to have to take time away from writing and spend with my heartbroken family at the moment. I really do hope that I will be able to continue writing this story at a later time but for now I won't be putting up any new chapters or storied.**

 **Thank you all for your time and passions with me, I hope to hear from all of you again soon but for now always remember to Smile :D**

 **Thanks T**


	10. Update

**Hello Everyone... So a little while ago my family and I had our lives turned completely upside down and we've been in the process of trying to put things back together. I don't really want to go into details on here so i'm just going to leave it as I will be unable to continue this story for the time being. There will be no new stories from me on here. I'm sorry I really did have a lot of things I wanted to do with this story but my family must come first in everything I do. I wish you all am very happy Thanksgiving and a Merry Christmas! Thank you for the support but goodbye.**

 **Thank you all,**

 **T**


End file.
